


Protection

by Accidental_Zombies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Jealousy, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, and will/Nico if you squint, slight cheating but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accidental_Zombies/pseuds/Accidental_Zombies
Summary: Nico has presented as an omega, a rare thing among demigods. As he’s going through his first heat Percy is set to protect him from other alphas, as he’s the only Alpha with the willpower to be around Nico at this time. As they try to get ahold of Jason at camp Jupiter, Percy and Nico are stuck in the Hades cabin for 7 full days. Antics ensue as Nico tries to deal with his new status, and he isn’t happy with it.





	1. This is bad

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s my version of abo dynamics.  
> Demigods are usually betas or alphas  
> Omegas present earlier at 12-13, while alphas can present anywhere from 13-17, depending on if their instincts are awoken by another omega in heat.  
> Males can’t get pregnant, but males still have heats.  
> Knots.

“This is bad. This is so bad. This is so VERY. VERY. BAD.” Annabeth was nearly tearing her hair out, while everyone else just watched her. 

The big house was filled with demigods, every alpha at camp was crammed in there. While Chiron explained that something, worrying has come upon the camp. 

“Nico, has presented as an omega.” Chiron, closed his eyes, sighed deeply, and continued. “He’s gone into heat, and if an alpha doesn’t take care of him, there will be serious repercussions on his mental health.” He finished, and waited for the demigods to process that information. The house erupted in questions and loud, loud concerns. Annabeth had just been early to the freak out party. 

“can all the female alphas leave then? We all know Nico’s gay. And where is Will? You know, his boyfriend.” An Aphrodite girl pointed out, a lot of the Aphrodite girls were alphas, surprisingly. 

“Will is a beta, and is already very upset over this whole ordeal. Yes, the female alphas may leave but do not go towards the hades cabin. Lest your instincts get the best of you.” Chiron sighed again, very shaken. Annabeth stayed behind to exclaim her concerns, as the alpha girls left. 

“There hasn’t been an omega demigod in YEARS! especially not one of the big three! How could this have happened? Why didn’t he present earlier? He’s fifteen now, he should’ve presented three years ago!” Chiron cut her off with a raise of his hand, and tried to answer best he could. 

“I speculate that being in the hotel must have messed with his biological clock, an omega demigod is not unheard of just, rare. But our biggest issue right now is how we’re going to keep nico safe.” 

There were about 7 alphas in the room. Two ares kids, (typical.) One Hermes, One Demeter, (not so typical) two Apollo, and Percy. 

Annabeth was refusing to leave Percy’s side but. With Jason gone to visit camp Jupiter, it was glaringly obvious who Chiron wanted to, “Watch over” Nico. 

“have any of you had any previous interactions with Nico?” Chiron asked. 

The Demeter kid raised his hand, he was about Nico’s age.

“One time I bumped into him and he called me a beanstalk” he lowered his hand. 

“Anyone else?” Chiron looked around the room, and his question was returned with a quiet murmur of soft no’s and shrugs of shoulders. 

“Then you’re all dismissed. Percy, Annabeth, we have something to discuss.” The other alphas left, Chiron reminded them to stay away from the hades cabin. 

Annabeth looked towards me, I’d been silent this entire time. Weighing my options and thinking about what i’ll have to do. She slowly grasped my hand, and smiled. It was, a fake smile. But she could try to assure me that things would be alright. 

“I, really don’t want to do this.” I said, directed at Chiron. “Not only am I already with someone, but Nico is three years younger than me. I’ve always seen him as a little brother. I can’t, do /that/ with him.” I ended. 

“It’s possible that you won’t have to, we could call Jason to come back. I doubt he’d be unwilling to help Nico. But we do need someone to watch over him for the time being. To protect him from younger kids at camp who may present early due to Nico’s pheromones. I believe you have a strong enough willpower to keep yourself under control around him, Percy. But if worse comes to worse and we can’t find someone else. You’ll have to be the one to mate him.” This was an issue Chiron had not had to deal with before, and seemed uneasy about the whole situation. Being a centaur, he didn’t have the same biology and was having a hard time talking about one of his students in this way. 

I felt Annabeth squeeze my hand. It was comforting, I hoped for the best, but didn’t prepare for the worst. 

“I’ll do it. For Nico, but please. Get ahold of Jason soon. I don’t want Nico to hate me after this.” I let go of Annabeth’s hand, and started to walk out, Chiron stopped me 

“Nico will be, different, Percy. He won’t act how he always does, remind yourself that it’s his heat talking. Not him.” Chiron looked apprehensive. Not sure of this whole situation. 

I nodded, and made my way to the hades cabin. 

Being an alpha made life easier, people didn’t challenge you often, you didn’t go through heats, and finding love way fairly easy. Everyone desired alphas, they were quick thinking, strong leaders. I fell in love with Annabeth though, another alpha. We had our fights, as most alpha couples do but with what we’ve been through i believe we could get through anything. 

Standing in front of the hades cabin, I could already smell Nico. And I saw all the other campers looking at me, judging. I assume Annabeth will clear things up. Percy is not mating Nico. He’s just protecting him and keeping him company until someone else can, help him out. 

I stepped closer to the cabin, Nico was going to be pissed at me for taking this job but I was the only one who knew Nico, and was old enough to have self control around a begging, pheromone pumping omega. I slowly creaked the door open, and my senses were assaulted with Nico’s smell. I couldn’t pin point what exactly it was, but it smelt sweet and warm. (if that’s a scent you can smell.) I stepped inside and quickly shut the door, I didn’t want anyone smelling this scent and getting ideas. 

It was completely dark, only a small window illuminated the room. Kind of like a prison. A hot, unbearably sweet smelling prison. 

“Nico?” I called out softly, I knew where Nico was, I could smell him, but he wanted to give Nico the option of telling me to go away. 

All that returned was a groaning noise, and the small click of a lamp coming on. 

Nico looked like shit, he looked back the way he was before he and Will met. Pale, dark bags under his eyes, and his hair was a mess. 

“What the fuck do you want?” It came out as more whining than threatening as Nico intended. I was surprised at how good of a hold he had on himself, he was an omega smack in the middle of his first heat. He should be basically begging on his knees to be mated. I really shouldn’t be surprised though, Nico had always had good self control and was also one of the big three kids. If anyone could suppress a heat by sheer willpower, it was him. 

“Um, Chiron sent me to, protect you. And to keep you company.” I stuttered, Nico was covered in a bunch of blankets beforehand but when he sat up to talk, his pheromones basically slapped me in the face. I was having troubles handling myself. I kept reminding myself of Annabeth, and the fact that he’s almost 19 and Nico is 15. 

“I swear to god, if you even try and single fucking thing-“  
“I won’t, Chiron said he’d try and call Jason to help you.”  
“I don’t need to be helped. I can handle this on my own.”  
There was venom in Nicos words. He really was planning to take this on alone. I don’t know how he was handling this heat, the temperature I mean. He was covered in a heavy comforter but I was sweating just from being in his cabin. 

“Nico we just want to make sure you’re okay.” The smell was intensifying, it was probably because I was in the room. Nico could smell me and his body wanted me near him. Any other alpha would’ve lost control, I kept digging my nails into my palms. 

“I’m fine. I just don’t feel well. It isn’t even that bad.” Nico said this while shaking “if anything you’re just making it worse. Why can’t Will be here?” He sounded more sad than angry at this point

“any alpha who decided they wanted you would tear through Will. He’s a beta, and a healer. If one of the ares kids got in here, it’d be hell. You know that Nico.” I was subconsciously stepping closer to him. I just wanted to smell him more. 

“I can protect myself. I don’t need some big strong alpha to protect me. Omegas are just as capable as alphas are.” Nico was really resisting this all. But small things gave it away. They way his cheeks had a faint blush, the way he was pushing the blanket down between his legs. And his slightly labored breathing. Percy was slowly losing control. That smell. 

“well I’m just here to make sure nothing happens. I’ll just, sit on this bed over here.” Percy ripped himself away from Nico. And walked across the room. Nico could tell that he was affecting Percy. 

Nico slowly stepped onto the hardwood floors and pulled the covers off. He was wearing pajama bottoms and a regular t-shirt. Nothing out of the ordinary. What was out of the ordinary, was how close he was getting to Percy 

“Can’t handle yourself around the omega, Percy? What about annabeth? Your precious mate? You alphas all think you’re so much better than betas and omegas.” He got up in Percy’s face, Percy stayed silent, shakily grasping at his jeans. Nico was so close, he could smell him so clearly, it’d be so easy to- 

“You came here, thinking I’d be throwing myself at you didn’t you? I saw your shocked face. Well guess what, I’m fine. And you’re the one having troubles keeping your hormones in check.” Nico glanced down, And Percy flushed red. This wasn’t going how he thought it was. He thought Nico would be more, pliant. Not confrontational. 

Nico turned around. “I don’t need your help, I can handle myself. Now go run to your mate. She can help you with your little, problem” 

“We’re not bonded. She’s not my mate.” Nico stopped in his tracks, he was walking back to his bed. 

“Oh? And why’s that?” 

“We’re both alphas. She won’t let me and I won’t let her. We’re both too caught up in our pride” Percy admitted, most alphas had a mate by the time they were 16, at the latest. I was 3 years late to that boat, and my hormones were screaming at me to get the job done. 

Nico almost laughed, but all he mustered was a fake scoff. “And you thought coming in here, as an unmated alpha was a good idea?” 

“Chiron doesn’t know. No one does.” I was gritting my teeth. “I’m going to take a nap, just wake me up if you need anything.” I smothered myself in the blankets, trying to smell anything else but Nico. 

“Suit yourself.” I could hear Nico slowly walk back to his own bed, and wrap himself in his own blankets. At least now, we were a good distance apart. Enough for me to stop shaking. I drifted off to sleep. Trying not to think about how badly I’d wanted to mate Nico just a few moments ago. 

I woke up to the nearly silent sound of crying, but my senses were already into overdrive so I could faintly hear Nico’s uneven breathing. I knew I should just stay in bed. It would be better for everyone if I just stayed in bed. 

But something pulled me to get up and check on Nico, protective instinct probably. Or stupidity. That was also a possibility. 

I got up cautiously and as soon as my feet touched the floor I heard nicos harsh whisper 

“Don’t take another step.” He sounded, upset. To say the least. At this point I was too worried to even notice the immense amount of pheromones coming from Nico, which was a incredibly good thing. 

Despite Nico’s wishes, I stepped forward. And sat on the edge of Nicos bed. He was curled up in a ball, crying with the blanket pulled over his head. 

“What’s wrong, Nico?” I tried to say it in the softest voice possible, he didn’t want Nico to think he’d hurt him. 

“everything hurts. I hate this. I hate myself. Why did I have to be this way.” Nico was, surprisingly open. I was taken aback at how little he had to push, Nico’s hormones were finally getting the better of him. 

“Nico, come here, I promise, I won’t hurt you. I’ll make you feel better.” I didn’t know what i was doing, and i knew this wouldn’t end well. But i wanted to help. 

Nico poked his head out from under the blankets. His face was stained with tears. But he was doing his best not to sob, just to keep his dignity intact. I scooted closer to him and reached out a hand, waiting for Nico to take it 

Nico was reluctant. But the look in Percy’s eyes didn’t show anything malicious, so he took my hand. 

Percy pulled Nico into a warm embrace, nearly in Percy’s lap. Nico nearly let himself go and melt into it, but instead he tensed up at the sudden contact, in a silent question of Percy’s intentions. 

“If you scent me it’ll make you feel better. If I smell like you, your body will think, something else will come about it and it’ll calm you down. I promise.” Percy knew this from middle school, right before finding out about the gods and such. The camp didn’t carry a sex ed course on omegas because of their rarity in demigods. But it was mandatory for alphas in the human world. 

Nico sighed shakily. Obviously weighing his options. He hated feeling so vulnerable. But it hurt, so badly. And everything in him was screaming just to get closer to Percy. 

“Fine. But nothings happening after this. Don’t get any ideas.” Nico muttered, keeping his cool and collected façade up the best he could. 

He slowly moved to be straddling Percy’s lap, it’d just be easy this way. He wrapped his arms around Percy’s neck and leaned down to sniff him, he smelled like, sea salt, and the beach. This was so embarrassing. Nico’s thoughts raced and his heart pounded being so close to an alpha. He slowly rubbed his neck on Percy’s, marking him with his scent, and all the while taking in Percy’s unique smell as well. It was intimate, and borderline humiliating for Nico. He just wanted this all to be over with, but in that moment, when Percy wrapped his arms around his waist and hugged him back, he felt safe. Nico told himself it was the hormones, it was just his body betraying him. 

The moment was over the second it began, Nico slowly began to feel more himself and got up off of Percy’s lap, Percy looked, disappointed. But he kept on a happy face for Nico. 

“Do you feel better?” Percy asked

“Don’t patronize me.” Nico growled. He looked down “yes. I do. Thank you.” He mumbled it, but it was enough to make out. Percy smiled again, a genuine smile knowing that he helped Nico. 

Percy got up to head back to his temporary bed, but Nico grabbed his hand, Percy turned around, taken aback. 

“please stay.” Nico was looking down still, hair covering his eyes. Percy realized how small he looked. And thankfully, his own instincts seemed to recognize that too. And were suppressing his hormones in favor of more protective feelings. Percy was thankful, he wanted to be able to comfort Nico. 

“Yeah, I’ll stay, Nico.” Percy said it softly, fearing the break of silence. Nico kept ahold of his hand as he guided Percy back to the bed, he laid down and faced the wall. Percy took the hint, for once in his life, that Nico wanted to be cuddled. He crawled in the bed with him, and wrapped his hands around Nicos waist, a pulled him closer. He heard Nico make a small noise, but was too enveloped in the moment to make out what it was or why. It was comfortable, and felt right. Drifting back to sleep was easy


	2. Glasses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention some things, in this AU, Nico never confessed to Percy, and annabeth is focusing on building a college at camp halfblood rather than going to college at camp Jupiter

Waking up wasn’t so easy. 

Nico was wrapped around Percy, dry humping him. Luckily, Percy’s “oh shit” reaction was quicker than his hormones. He jumped out of the bed, a bit too quickly because Nico tumbled onto the floor and woke up by slamming onto the hardwood floors. 

“What the hell Percy!?” Nico exclaimed, rubbing where he hit his leg on the floor 

Percy really didn’t want to humiliate Nico any further, so he made up an excuse as to why he so suddenly decided to leap out of bed 

“Sorry, I was having a bad dream. You know, those demigod nightmares can get intense” Percy tried to laugh it off and helped Nico up. 

“To make it up to you, I’ll go get you some breakfast. Whaddya want?” Percy thought about breakfast to try and make it not obvious that he had a raging erection. 

Nico was luckily too tired and groggy to notice, and just crawled back into bed and covered himself with blankets  
“i want French fries.” Nico mumbled from inside his blanket pile 

“Nico French fries are not a breakfast food.”  
“Hash browns are, why aren’t French fries? Same vegetable. Also I can do what I want. I thought I’m supposed to be the helpless one.” Nico said it jokingly, and it made Percy feel better that he was still feeling himself. 

“Fine, fine. French fries it is. I’ll be back” Percy shut the door and looked around to make sure that no one was staking out the hades cabin, waiting for an opportunity. Then he ran to the Poseidon cabin. He wasn’t going to go to breakfast with a raging boner, and he wasn’t going to defile Nico’s bathroom like that. 

He quickly took care of his problem, ignoring the fact that he thought about Nico. Percy thought it was best to just, not deal with that at the moment. And made his way to the dining pavilion. 

When he got there, he got his fries for Nico and got some blueberry waffles for himself. He ordered extra so when he sacrificed some to the gods he’d still have plenty. As he was leaving with his waffles and Nico’s fries, he ran into Annabeth 

“Percy! I’m so glad to see you, I was wondering what you’d do at meal times.” Annabeth hugged him. Percy could tell what she was doing, she wanted to smell him. She was just trying to casually go about it. 

Her face changed and Percy explained.

“I didn’t mate him, I just let him scent me. I know it’s weird but I couldn’t just leave him like that, I felt bad.” It was slightly a lie. Omegas were irresistible to alphas, Annabeth knows that. But he imagined she’d appreciate Percy for trying to comfort her. 

“Well, in any case, I missed you. And Chiron tried to get ahold of Jason, or even Hazel but no one answered. We’ll keep trying, this’ll be over before you know it.” She caressed his face and smiled at him. Percy smiled back, he loved Annabeth. And was grateful to see her. But,

“I gotta go, Nico will be pissed if I give him cold French fries. I love you, I’ll see you later.” Percy briskly walked away, he couldn’t look annabeth in the eyes knowing that just a second ago he was thinking of ravaging Nico. 

When he got back to the hades cabin, it was still dark and it seemed Nico had gone back to sleep, until he sat up at the light pouring in from the door opening. 

“Hello sleeping beauty, a feast awaits.” Percy said it in a butler like voice, and watched Nico half-snort at Percy’s ridiculousness. 

Percy had thought he had gotten used to nicos smell, with being able to cuddle him just fine last night. But it took a little getting used to again, in other words, the smell was still very distracting

He handed Nico his plate of fries and sat on his own bed to stuff his face full of waffles, and Nico piped up 

“Can you have Will visit me today? i want him to know it’s not as bad as he thinks it is. Last time I saw him he looked hysterical.” Nico was in a permanent state of blushing, but Percy had gotten used to that. 

“I mean yeah sure, you don’t have to ask me for people to visit you. It’s your cabin man. But I’ll go get him after we eat breakfast.” Percy was glad that Nico was feeling more comfortable with him there. But there was a feeling of sadness deep within Percy when he heard Nico say Will’s name. It chalked it up to just, being an alpha spending a lot of time around an omega. It’s just hormones. Nothing else. 

Nico and Percy passed the time by talking, mostly about useless things. And stuff Nico had seen shadowtravelling everywhere. With the occasional awkward cuddle session whenever Nico got bad “urges.” 

“Hey Percy? I’d like to see Will now, as much as I enjoy being stuck in a cabin having terrible pains raking through me constantly, while you tell me the story of how a dolphin returned your pants once, I’m started to miss my boyfriend a good bit.” Nico said it like he was tired of my story, but he had been laughing at my jokes the whole time. 

‘My boyfriend’ 

Hearing that come from Nico was, unsettling. Percy had always been protective of Nico, but he never thought about how fast he and Will got together. Was he sure that they were right for eachother? Did Will treat Nico right? the questions swirled through his head and he suddenly felt something thrown in his face. 

“I’ve been saying your name for a good thirty seconds. I know we all have adhd but that level of spacing out is ridiculous.” Nico had gotten up and chucked a pillow at me. Ow. 

“Oh, damn, sorry. I was just, lost in thought. I’ll get Will.” I threw the pillow back at Nico, with enough force to let him know that I could kick his ass in a pillow fight any day. 

Finding Will wasn’t hard, but getting him to actually agree to see Nico was harder than expected. 

“But, what if I force myself on him? He may not be in the right mindset to really consent, do you think I could still kiss him? Can he move? Is he eating? How is he taking it all?” Will was frantically running through questions, I stopped him when he got to asking how often he goes to the bathroom. 

“Will, I promise you Nico is in a fine mindset. He is surprisingly normal actually, he doesn’t need a medical checkup or anything. He just wants to see you.” I felt the uneasiness from earlier return. I pushed it down again. 

Will’s face lit up, and he dropped the first aid kit he was supposedly gathering for Nico. 

“I’m so glad to hear that! I cannot wait to tell him everything that’s happened and what I had for breakfast this morning and-“ He stopped. 

“you smell like Nico.” He demeanor had completely changed, and as someone who’s saved the world a couple times, I don’t get scared often, but man, the tone in his voice was scary. 

“I-it’s not what you think! Nico gets these pains, and to soothe them I let him scent me. I promise it helps him feel better, we haven’t done anything but that. You can ask him yourself.” I stuttered it out, what am I, a middle school girl? I’m not admitting my crush I’m trying to explain why I haven’t forced myself on anyone.

“Oh okay!” Will went back to his chipper side, extremely easily 

I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding, gods, that could’ve been bad. I walked back to Nico’s cabin with Will, and he rambled on about how excited he was to see his boyfriend. Jeez. It’s only been two days. I don’t know how Nico deals with someone this clingy. 

When we got to his cabin I started to walk away but Will stopped me. 

“You’re not staying?” He cocked his head.

“I mean, no, why would I? You’ll be there. I’ll just hang around out here. Visit with the other campers. I’ll be here when you get out.” I said it with a smile but man, that pit in my stomach was getting way harder to ignore. 

“Oh, okay!” He basically pranced inside. 

I couldn’t imagine what they were doing, but that didn’t stop my brain from coming up with a lot, and I mean a lot, of different scenarios. I need to go for a walk. They should be busy for a while, at least. 

I walked around camp, helping the younger campers with their sword fighting and such. Mostly looking for annabeth, I would really like an update on Jason. Tomorrow is day 3 of Nicos heat, and while I’m getting used to his scent, things will only amplify from here. Heats last for 7 days, and reach peak mating circumstances by day 5. If they can’t get ahold of Jason, I will have to mate Nico on day 7. Thinking about it was giving me mixed feelings. Such as nausea and a boner. I decided to go for a swim. 

swimming was relaxing to me, I really felt in my element. I wondered if Nico felt like this when he was in a cemetery. I heard someone calling my name 

“PERCYYYYYYY” it was Annabeth, man, how long had she been there. 

I quickly swam up to shore and Annabeth looked pretty impatient, I tried to explain himself 

“Sorry, I was spacing out. it’s been kind of my thing lately.” I smiled as I hopped onto the dock and willed the water off me, to dry off. 

“Right. Well, the good news is, we’ve gotten ahold of Jason. The bad news is, he’s, really busy. He doesn’t know if he’ll be able to make it here in time.” She said it in a monotonous voice. She was distancing herself from the whole situation, for good reason. I’d be pretty upset if my significant other suddenly had to bang someone else for the greater good. 

“Oh that’s, um. Not good.” I didn’t really know what to say. I kind of didn’t prepare myself. This was not the reply that Annabeth was looking for. 

“Not good? Percy, mating Nico can mean so many things. It’ll be unbearable for him to not be around you-“

“If anyone can stand the effects of being an omega, Nico can. You should see how normal he is. He could still kick my ass in this state.” 

“As I was saying.” She said it with malice, she hated being interrupted. I let her continue. 

“His heat will only get worse from here. We have no idea how he’s going to take the further effects. If you mate him, you’ll be bonded. That’ll effect our’s, and Nico’s relationship. He won’t be able to see Will because you’ll get so possessive of him, and I won’t be able to see you because I’ll constantly be reminded that you’re not my mate. That’ll hurt me.” She said it all like I didn’t think about it, but I understand why she was relaying this information. It calmed her down to set out all the facts. It didn’t calm me down. 

“It’ll be okay. We can always unbond, and I doubt Nico will be going down without a fight. I love you Annabeth, and I wouldn’t surrender my life with you just because of some dumb biology.” I kissed her, and it seemed to calm her down. I meant it, Nico didn’t want to be bonded to me. And I wasn’t going to force him to be with me for the rest of his life, I had Annabeth. I loved Annabeth. 

The more I said it, the more I was scared I was just trying to convince myself. 

I stayed with Annabeth for a while, just sitting at that dock while she talked about all the work she’d been doing to open camp halfblood colleges of its own, just like camp Jupiter. It was exciting, and watching her talk about all her ideas for the buildings made my heart flutter. I love Annabeth. I love seeing her happy. 

A few hours had passed and it was about lunch time, I thought I should go check on Nico and see if I can bring him anything. 

I kissed Annabeth goodbye, and walked towards the hades cabin. 

What I was expecting to see, was campers making their way to the pavilion. 

What I wasn’t expect to see, was Nico. Locking a young alpha camper in a prison of dirt and rocks. 

“Nico!” I yelled, he snapped his attention to me, the look in his eyes was terrifying. 

The alpha camper was struggling under the weight of the ground, it looked like it was pulling him in. 

“Nico stop!” I grabbed him by the shoulders, and it seemed to make him hesitate. Then come to his senses. 

He willed the earth to pull the camper closer to him, he looked like an Ares kid. Possibly new. 

“I. Am not. A bitch.” Nico unceremoniously dropped him. he started to storm away, and after helping this probably 13 year old up, I sped walked after him.

I heard a cabin door slam, extremely loudly and I assumed that was Nico. Thank god. What the hell was he thinking? Why was he outside? What had just happened there? 

I slowly creaked the door open. Nico was just, standing on the middle of the room. His back was towards me. 

“Nico?” I closed the door behind me and started to approach him

Nico quickly turned around, and before I could react, he was grabbing my arm, twisting it behind my back, and pinning me against the wall. 

“Nico, what th-“ 

“Why don’t you fight back.” He sounded like he was on the verge of tears 

I stayed silent. 

“You think I’m weak. Just like everyone else. That’s why you won’t fight back.” It sounded like he choked back a sob. God. I’m going to feel horrible for doing this. 

I pushed Nico off me, having a good foot and a half over him helped. He stumbled back, and I grabbed both of his hands, I turned the tables and pinned him on his stomach to his bed. 

“Nico. You’re sick. And this sickness is making you weak. You’re the strongest person I have ever known. You don’t have to do everything alone. You can let people protect you.” 

“The last time I had someone protect me, they died.” He said it coldly. But I could hear the waver in his voice. Bianca. 

Bianca brought up horrible memories. I let Nico go and sat on my knees in front of his bed. 

As he got up I thought, about what to think, what to say. 

“I can’t take back what happened to Bianca. But Nico, I have always wanted you to be under my wing. I wanted to be a protector, a mentor. And I let you down. And I’ve never forgiven myself for it. Let me make it up to you. Just for the time being. Let me protect you.” My words were sincere. I couldn’t bear to see Nico in so much pain, he hated feeling weak. But I had to tell him the truth of this situation. 

Tears freely fell now. I blamed myself constantly for Bianca’s death. Nico would’ve been such a better person, the horrors he’d been through would’ve never happened. Nico would be living a better life with Bianca. 

Nico sat in front of me on his bed. Silent, I couldn’t see his face. I was too busy wiping away my own tears and hiding my own flaws from Nico. 

Soon, I felt warmth. Nico was hugging me. I was shocked but, it felt right. I tightly wrapped my arms around him and buried my face into his shoulder. I shook as sobs tried to escape me, and I felt Nico trembling, holding back his own tears. 

it was foreign. I felt vulnerable. I had gone up against gods, monsters, abusive step fathers. But in this moment, I felt like glass. Nico was holding me together. I forgot all about the world, and just focused on staying together. Being in one piece. 

“that guy” I heard nico whisper softly 

“He tried to touch me. He asked, ‘what’s a pretty bitch like you doing around her’” I could feel the anger pooling within Nico. His voice was piercing. 

The same anger took over me 

I let go of Nico 

“I’m sorry. We’re all sorry, for underestimating you. You can take care of yourself.” I wanted to give Nico the option of being alone. That demonstration with the ares kid would no doubt push away anyone who had ideas. 

Nico stayed silent, we sat on the floor. Wiping our tears. 

“Can we just, get some lunch first? I want to clear my mind” Nico said softly. It barely looked like he had even cried, the only thing that gave it away was the tears still threatening to run down his face. 

“Yeah, do you, want to come?” Yeah, maybe parading around an omega wasn’t the best choice. But I’d be with him. And Nico obviously wanted to get out of this cabin. 

“I do. But, I should take a shower. I’ve been too caught up in my own wallowing to do anything the past couple days.” I’m really glad Nico said that, because while he may be a graceful crier, I am not. And I didn’t want to show the whole camp I was sobbing a few minutes ago, with my puffy eyes and red nose. 

Nico walked off to take a shower, and I laid in my temporary hades bunk. I had something to think about. 

I was getting closer to Nico, and he was going to get more and more vulnerable as the days go on. I haven’t had any problem holding myself back but, Nico will lose control of himself soon. and I need to tell him about Jason. 

Thoughts raced through my mind, and I couldn’t just stand still. I decided to snoop around the hades cabin. Nico was the only hades kid so basically the whole place was his, and was filled to the brim with his stuff. 

under the bunk bed I found a binder, full of mythomagic cards. It looks like he got back into it after coming back to camp. I took it as a sign that he’s getting better, and I smiled at the cards. 

I could still hear the shower running, so I decided to snoop more. This wasn’t usually my thing, but I had so few chances to be around Nico, and I wanted to know more about him. 

I found a small black case, I looked pretty worn, and dusty. Probably from being under Nico’s bed. I popped the case open and was shocked to see what was inside. 

It was a pair of glasses. 

I stared at them for a second, then decided to put them on. 

They fit on my face fine, but were definitely not for me. They no doubt were prescription, it was giving me a headache wearing them. They were square and black, and as far as I know, Will didn’t wear glasses. They had to be Nico’s. 

Nico wore glasses, and I somehow never knew this. 

My shock and awe ending as Nico opened the bathroom door 

I turned to him, glasses on face, and watched as a plethora of emotions showed themselves on Nico’s face. 

Before I could even think he was snatching the glasses from my face and kicking the binder of cards back under the bed. 

“I cannot leave you alone for 10 minutes! Why are you snooping in my stuff!?” Nico was a private person. This was probably one of my worst ideas. 

“Curiosity?” I felt Nico hit me in the back of my head, not enough to really hurt but enough to emotionally hurt. 

I watched Nico snap the glasses case closed and throw it in a drawer, this made me wonder, could Nico see right now? 

“Nico, do you have contacts?” I tilted my head at him, and he shot a glare my way. 

“I don’t need contacts. I can see just fine.” Nico shoved his hands into the pockets of the hoodie he was wearing. It was summer. Why was he wearing a black hoodie. 

I grabbed the mythomagic cards from under the bed and grabbed a card out 

“Don’t touch that! it’s limited edition-“ 

“What does the text say here?” I held the card up. Waiting to see if Nico could read it 

He squinted his eyes, the text was pretty small. But if he really did have no eyesight trouble, he should be able to read it just fine. 

“It says that it’s a fire attack, it does 9 damage every 3 turns.” Nico glared at me 

“Nico, that’s an 8, and that’s a 2. You’ve been reading your cards wrong.” I raised an eyebrow at him.

“You’re lying! I’ve memorized every card, especially that one!” Nico was getting frustrated with me. 

“Aha! So you admit that you’ve just memorized them, and you can’t actually read what that says.” Cunning trick I know, hold your applause. 

Nico grumbled incoherently, it was pretty obvious he wears glasses. I don’t know why he wanted to hide it so badly. I walked over to the drawer he threw them in and took them out, I wanted to see them on him. 

I gestured that I wanted to put them on him, and he stood still so I could. This was totally a cheesy teen movie moment. I could only imagine Nico’s thoughts through this. 

I took a step back, and looked at Nico. He looked the same as always, dark clothes, pale skin, messy hair, but now, he had glasses on. And Percy realized that glasses, were his new favorite thing. 

The glasses made Nico’s eyes look slightly bigger, and they framed his face perfectly. They made him look super dorky but, it made him look much more approachable. The big eyes definitely made him appear more friendly. 

“I hate these.” Nico said it like a angry toddler. But the words were definitely true.

“Don’t be a baby Nico, they make you look approachable. And now you can probably see better. C’mon, we’re gonna be late for lunch.” I started to walk out the door. 

“I am NOT going out in public with these. Will doesn’t even know I wear glasses.” Percy felt some comfort knowing that he knew something that  
Will didn’t, he shouldn’t have felt that. 

“It will be fine Nico, now maybe you’ll be able to SEE if someone tries to sneak up on you.” I grabbed his hand and dragged him out of his stuffy cabin. 

Nico kept the glasses on, surprisingly. Maybe he liked being able to tell the difference between a green blob and a tree. Walking to the pavilion, we got a few looks but nothing too out of the ordinary. For a second I forgot that Nico was still an omega in heat. 

“Hey, how was your visit with Will?” I hadn’t gotten the chance to ask him, what with all the crying and snooping. 

“Oh, it was fine. It was nice to see him but...” he trailed off and look somewhere else. 

“But...?” I pried. 

“But, I don’t want to talk about it. Not here at least.” He looked around, the closer we got to the pavilion the more people there were around us. 

And the more people were looking at Nico. 

This made me, a little more protective than I should be. 

Nico subconsciously (probably) stepped closer to me, his omega instincts were probably telling him I’m an alpha he can trust. This made me almost giddy, to think just in a couple days Nico, or at least Nico’s brain, had decided to trust me. 

The pavilion was full of demigods, chatting and eating. As soon as Nico and I get near, you could tell who was an alpha and who was a beta, or hasn’t presented yet. 

They all looked up immediately, and their conversation partners who weren’t alphas looked visibly confused. 

I knew Nico could protect himself, he was incredibly strong, but I couldn’t be more glad that he is staying close to me right now. The looks people were giving him made me shiver. 

As we were walking to the Poseidon table, suddenly I was grabbed by the shirt and pulled back. 

“What in hades do you think you’re doing?!” It was Clarisse, yelling at me. As usual. 

“Getting lunch” today was a sarcastic kinda day I decided. 

Nico frantically walked behind me as Clarisse pulled me to sit at Poseidon table. 

“I was already coming here you know, you didn’t have to pull me.” I fixed my t-shirt while I ordered food. Nico sat down with me, he could basically sit wherever he wanted. Usually because he has no hades table, but right now it was probably because he was an omega. 

“You are so STUPID. I cannot believe you brought Him outside! You were supposed to watch over him in the hades cabin, not here!” While she said it I filled my goblet with blue cherry coke, and sipped it condescendingly. 

“You know Nico’s right here right? And look, he’s fine. Not being attacked by alphas. He’s still human, or, demigod. He wanted to get out.” Nico was staying out of this conversation surprisingly, usually he’d definitely have something to say, but he looked too busy stuffing his face with the burger he ordered. 

“Percy Jackson you are literally the biggest imbecile on planet earth.” She stormed back to her own table, looks like she gave up. Or was going to go make sure her rambunctious siblings don’t go haywire because an omegas here. 

“And I thought I was a downer.” Nico said it with a mouth full of food, I laughed. It was always a good reminder that Nico is still Nico. Not just “an omega.” 

People were still staring, even after me and Nico were leaving the pavilion. But it went off without a hitch, no creepy alphas getting too close, and no Nico raising the dead. 

Running into Annabeth on the way back, didn’t go as well though. 

“Annabeth!” I called out her name, I know I just saw her an hour or so ago but I wanted to show everyone that Nico is fine. And she of all people I would think would be overjoyed to know that Nico isn’t begging anyone to be mated. 

She looked at me, with cold eyes. And I felt a pang in my heart. She slowly walked over and I spread my arms out so I could give her a hug. She did lean into it but it seemed, fake. 

“Annabeth, I wanted to show you how well Nico is taking this all. See? He’s doing just fine.” I motioned to Nico standing behind me, and I saw him do an awkward wave. 

“Since when does Nico wear glasses?” Annabeth questioned, with a underlying, something. I couldn’t quite put my finger on her tone. 

Nico seem to forget he was even wearing them, and quickly took them off. 

“I don’t, I just, found them.” He lied. Annabeth just set back my 2 minutes of convincing. 

Nico looked incredibly uncomfortable. And Annabeth looked increasingly irritated. 

“Well, anyways. I have to attend to the younger campers. A new kid has come in today and we’re waiting for them to be claimed. Goodbye.” She said it curtly, and without emotion. 

“What’s wrong with her?” I asked Nico, like he’d know, but i wanted to voice my concerns. 

“Um, I don’t think she likes me very much.” Nico looked uncomfortable 

“Can we go, back to my cabin? I don’t feel very well.” Nico looked like he was on the verge of passing out. Which wasn’t much different from his usual look, but his eyes were rolling back into his head and he was fainting. So that couldn’t be good. 

I grabbed Nico before he fell over and shook him, I didn’t want to carry him. His embarrassment would be through the roof if I did that. 

He opened his eyes and I swung his arm over my shoulder, and dragged him back to his cabin. I laid him out on his bed, but from there I didn’t really know what to do. And that’s when I noticed. 

The smell.

The smell in the room was intensifying, it felt like I was suffocating within it. I looked at Nico, he was panting and burying himself in his hoodie. 

“Nico that’s, not going to help.” I slowly crawled next to him. I had no idea what I was doing. I should not be doing what I’m doing. 

Nico looked at me, and for the first time, I didn’t see Nico. His eyes were glazed over, they didn’t have the fire in nicos eyes. They were big, and round, and pleading. 

I had to fix this. 

“Nico I’m, going to touch you. Don’t freak out.” I breathed, the pheromones Nico were producing were intoxicating. 

I slowly lifted up the loose hoodie, it was about 3 sizes too big so it wasn’t hard. Nico’s pale skin was exposed, it looked like porcelain, untouched by scars or imperfections. 

Nico was quiet, all I could think of was the screaming of Nico trapped in his own mind. I needed to get this over with. 

I kissed up Nico’s stomach, each kiss earned the tightening of nicos legs that had found their way wrapped around my back. I came face to face with Nico, and kissed him. 

He tasted like, Nico. Like fast food, a dark room and witty comebacks. I had to pull myself away, I couldn’t let this get out of hand. This was for Nico. Not for me. For Nico. 

I pressed my knee in between Nico’s leg, and got the first sound I heard came out of him, it sounded like a choked whimper. But despite the humiliation leaking through Nico’s voice, he started to grind on my leg. 

Omegas were sensitive, I could do this. I was an alpha. I’m strong willed. I can not try and fuck nico’s brains out just because he’s an omega. I can do this. 

I kissed Nico again, this time I licked his bottom lip. Asking for entrance. Nico wasn’t an experienced kisser, but he was eager. And that made up for it. His hands tangled in my hair and the desperation I felt conveyed in the kiss was enough to make a man lose his mind. 

Nico had lost control, he was feverishly humping my leg and making small panting sounds. Just one more thing to do. 

I kissed Nico’s neck, slowly making my way down. Sucking slightly, not enough to leave marks. I got to the point I wanted, the point Nico’s neck and shoulder connect. 

I kissed, and felt Nico shudder under me. Keep control. Keep control. Don’t bite. Don’t bite. I slowly, and carefully, raked my teeth across his neck. And that was enough. Nico let out a whimper mixed with a moan, and I could tell it was over. My heart was pounding. I was so close. I could’ve marked him so easily. 

But I didn’t. And gods did I feel proud. 

Nico was instantaneously passed out. Through all that suppression Nico must of just become, overwhelmed. He was going to be pissed when he woke up, but he’d be calmer. And he wouldn’t be fainting either. 

I got up off of him, and covered him with a blanket. I decided I was not going to jerk off. Instead, I would go to sleep. I know it was lunch time but that whole interaction was intense. I don’t need my brain connecting Nico with jerking off. That is not happening. 

Sleeping felt impossible. Especially when I heard Nico get up. 

I was turned around luckily, and my best bet was that Nico thought it was a dream. 

I heard his footsteps, the close of a door. And a shower running, I thought I was in the clear. I checked the alarm clock near Nico’s bed, it was about 5. Maybe Nico would go back to sleep after his shower.

Those dreams were crushed when I was startled by a full binder of mythomagic cards being dropped on my pelvis. 

“What the FUCK did you do?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked it! I don’t have a proof reader, so I hope everything’s fine ^-^


	3. Repression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yo! Certainly haven’t updated this in a while. Sorry bout’ that. I’ve been re-reading the Percy Jackson series so my love for it has been reignited, I seriously can’t promise regular updates though. If you’re still here, thanks for reading!

It was Nico’s voice, but coarse and shrill. He was not happy. Nor did he think that whole experience was a dream. Lucky me. 

I groaned at the throbbing pain in my crotch region and sat up. It looked like Nico had taken a very hasty shower as his hair was still soaking wet. 

“Um, well.” I couldn’t really explain myself, Nico would blame me for this either way.

“you bit me!” He showed his neck, and there was a mark, but it wasn’t a bite. And it wasn’t even where you’re supposed to bite someone when you claim them. 

“Nico that’s a hickey, I did not bite you. Also I’m sorry, because I really didn’t think I was rough enough to leave marks.” I kind of mumbled the last part, it sounded weird to discuss this with Nico. I know, I did some really really sexual intimate stuff with him like, 3 hours ago. But I didn’t feel like that was, Nico. 

Nico was completely red, from either anger or embarrassment, he was fuming. 

“Nico you had gotten to the point of fainting! What was I supposed to do, just let you go into a coma?” I pleaded with him to understand. He could still kick me out at anytime, I hope he remembered that. 

I could see his chest rising and falling, and his fists balled up. I know he doesn’t like me but, was he really that angry at me? That was a stupid question. I just definitely violated his boundaries. Guilt hit me. Did I really just do that for myself? 

“Nico I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that without asking you, I just, didn’t know what else to do.” I apologized, and Nico mumbled something incoherently. Then something clearer.

“it’s fine. I should’ve known it’s just you trying to help me. It always is.” Nico stepped away and put his black hoodie on, probably to hide the hickey I gave him. God I feel horrible. The reality that I had violated Nico’s trust in me sunk in. I was supposed to protect him, and now he was probably blaming himself. 

“I’m going to the pavilion“ I started to get up to follow after him. 

“Alone.” Nico didn’t look at me. He really did need alone time but I couldn’t help but be worried.

After a few minutes, when I was sure Nico wasn’t within seeing range. I snuck out of the cabin, I had to see what he was up to. I made my way to the pavilion. 

When I got there, dinner was going on. Demigods chatted with one another, tonight was the camp sing along. No doubt the Apollo cabin was excited. 

Not being around Nico gave me a sinking feeling. The last time he was alone he was verbally assaulted, and it obviously affected him. I looked around the pavilion, and my eyes landed on the Apollo table. 

Nico and Will were sitting right next to each other, and Nico was smiling. 

I felt my heart skip a beat, and my breath hitch. 

Nico was laughing, he looked happier than I’d ever seen him. Especially these last few days. Will had his arms around him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I felt my heart drop.

I need to go find Annabeth. 

Being around an omega for so long was messing with me. I don’t like Nico. He’s not my mate and he never will be. The stinging behind my eyes means nothing. 

I left the pavilion after realizing that Annabeth wasn’t there, she was possibly at the amphitheater. Preparing for the bond fire. 

I nearly ran there, my emotions were running wild. I had to know something. And I needed Annabeth. 

She was there, a clipboard in hand. Her golden hair tied up in a ponytail, her stormy eyes focused, and her lips moving slightly as she mumbled plans to herself. 

Annabeth was gorgeous, she was everything I wanted in a girl. Quick-Witted, confident, beautiful, Athletic. She was perfect. 

Then why, why couldn’t I stop thinking about Nico? 

I silently walked towards her, and before she could say anything, I kissed her. 

She kissed back, she was my girlfriend. She loved me. Of course she’d kiss back. 

I kept my eyes slightly open. 

I knew who I’d think about if I closed them. 

I needed to focus on Annabeth. 

I kissed her, passionately, I poured love into it. Tried to feel her. Feel anything. 

But I didn’t. 

I didn’t feel the spark, the thing that kept me going through Tartarus. I didn’t feel my heart speed up, or the butterflies in my stomach. I didn’t feel anything 

I pulled away, my face wasn’t pleasant, from the worried expression on Annabeth’s face. 

“Are you okay, Percy?” Her eyes shone.

No, I was not okay. Being around Nico was messing with my head, making me lose my love for Annabeth. No, I can’t say that. I still love Annabeth, we’ve been through so much together. And I’ve always admired her strength, beauty, and intelligence. I love her. I just need some time away from Nico to realize that again. 

I faked a smile. 

“I’m fine Annabeth, I just really missed you. Nico isn’t exactly great company.” I laughed, it was a lie. I loved spending time with Nico, he was snarky, and passionate about his interests. Just like Annabeth. 

“Well, I missed you too, Seaweed brain.” She smiled back, and wrapped her arms around my neck. 

I put my arms around her waist, and she kissed me again. I felt my heart jump, but not in anticipation, it was more anxiety. I kissed back anyways, I didn’t want annabeth to know anything was wrong. 

“Annabeth!” A voice called out from across the amphitheater. 

We pulled away and I saw Drew Tanaka running towards us. She was substituting for head counselor of the Aphrodite cabin while Piper was with Jason at camp Jupiter. 

“As an Aphrodite child, it delights me to see such love, but we have a fireworks show to plan.” Drew had sarcasm dripping from her voice in the first part. 

Annabeth waved at me and walked towards the firework show, as I started to leave, I felt someone grab my wrist. 

“you’re different than usual.” I turned around, Drew had a look in her eyes I couldn’t describe. 

“What do you mean?” I feigned innocence. 

“You just seem, weird today. Not as passionate as usual.” She squinted her eyes at me, this was bad. Drew was a loud-mouth and wasn’t the most compassionate person on earth. She would tell Annabeth just to ‘make things interesting.’ I had to think of an excuse. 

“I’m, just really tired. Taking care of Nico when he’s so needy is hard you know? I was just heading to my cabin to take a cold shower, to wake me up.” When had I become such a liar? Lying to Nico, lying to Annabeth, and now to Drew.

She narrowed her eyes, “You can’t hide something like this from me, you know. I’ve got eyes everywhere.” 

“I’m sure you do Drew, but I’d just like to shower before spending the night with my beautiful girlfriend.” Jeez, even to me I sounded fake. I briskly walked off. I heard Drew click her tongue behind me. 

I really was going to take a shower. I hadn’t washed my hair in a while and I was going to spend the evening with Annabeth but, I wanted to be with Nico. If he would let me be near him. I kept trying to convince myself this was just instinct stuff. I’m not falling for Nico. He’s an omega, it’s natural for my body to think he’s attractive, and adorable, and irresistible, and- Zeus Almighty I really do need a cold shower. 

I washed up quickly, the water had a calming effect on me, but it wore off as soon as I was out of the shower. I decided to try and make myself look a little nicer so I spent a couple minutes fidgeting with my hair, and making sure the clothes I was wearing weren’t stained or anything. I was going to see Annabeth after all. I should look nice for my girlfriend. 

By the time I was ready it was around 7, the bonfire would be starting soon but fireworks wouldn’t happen until dark. I had some time to kill. 

I decided to practice my sword fighting. Of course it wasn’t much of a challenge, as most of the kids at camp half blood were pretty inexperienced. It became more of a teaching session than real practice. It was a good distraction. 

I saw the sun going down and realized it’d be time for the fireworks show soon. There was an anxiety within me, and the only way I could explain it was that I was worried. I didn’t know where Nico was. I’m sure Will would keep an eye on him but that didn’t stop my heart rate from going up. I decided to go straight to the amphitheater. 

I was right to go there, as all the Apollo kids were in the front row ready to start the sing along. I saw Will, but no Nico. My stomach did a flip. 

I tried not to run, and tried to sound casual, but it really didn’t sound like it when I quickly asked Will 

“Where’s Nico?” 

Will looked up, and then suddenly looked around. 

Oh no. 

“Oh no.” Will said. Echoing my exact thoughts. 

Suddenly we were both out of the amphitheater, yelling Nico’s name. We decided to split up, I check the mess hall, Will checks his cabin. We both ran off. 

While checking the mess hall I even checked the climbing wall, as Unlikely as it is he’d be there. All the while I was yelling his name. 

Me and Will met back at the Lake, I asked the Naiads if they had seen them, they all shrugged. But one pulled my attention, she pointed to the amphitheater and told me that he had just walked by. I quickly thanked her and Will and I ran. 

We got to the Amphitheater, back where we started. And we were both surprised to see Nico, sitting next to Drew Tanaka eating a corn dog. 

I couldn’t help myself. 

I ran and threw my arms around Nico, so much as to pick him up. I was so glad to see him. So glad to smell his scent. I rubbed my face into the crook of his neck. 

Nico’s struggling is what broke me out of it. 

“Did you just scent me?!” Nico’s voice was angry. I felt bad energy coming from him. A lot of people were looking at us. 

“Percy.” Will spoke up. 

I looked at him, he looked, betrayed. Suddenly I felt horrible. 

“I... I don’t know, I-I’m sorry Nic-“ I was cut off by the small sound of sniffing 

I saw Annabeth. 

Crying. 

Everyone was looking at me. I had done something very bad. I had wronged so many people in just one move. It felt like the emotionally equivalent of Atlas’ curse. 

Chiron interrupted. 

“Let the sing along begin!” He motioned at the other Apollo kids to start, even without their cabin leader. 

“You, all come with me.” He pointed to Will, Nico, Annabeth, And I. 

We trudged to the big house, I caught glances of Nico trying to rub the scent off him. And Will whispering comforting words. Annabeth wouldn’t even look at me. She had let her hair down and was hiding within the curls. 

Mr. D was gone, As I’m sure Chiron put him in charge of making sure the bonfire went smoothly. 

“Now. Tell me the problem” Chiron broke the silence once we were in the big house. Annabeth was the first one to speak up 

“This isn’t good for Percy’s health. He’s beginning to think that Nico is his. He’s not. Maybe Nico should try reminding him that” She shot a glare at Nico. 

“Me remind him?! Maybe remind your boyfriend that you don’t scent people in public without their permission!” Nico retorted. Getting heated immediately. 

“Percy, I thought it wasn’t like that” Will looked at me. Not angry. Just hurt. 

“It, it wasn’t Will. I-I mean it’s not! I just got so scared because of what happened to Nico that when I saw him I got overwhelmed.” So much conflict was making my brain buzz. 

“What happened to Nico?” Chiron said. 

Nico And Annabeth stopped bickering, and I looked to Nico to see if he wanted to explain. He looked away from Chiron. I assumed that meant it was up to me. 

“Someone said some, very rude things to him. And tried to assault him.” I tried to keep it brief. I don’t think Nico wanted anyone knowing about the encounter. 

Annabeth spoke again 

“Percy can’t watch over Nico anymore. It isn’t good for either of them.” 

“I agree” Will said it with the same stern tone. Nico stayed silent. 

“Unfortunately,” Chiron walked to the fire and moved it with a poker. 

“Since no other Alpha has come forward, and I doubt Nico wants to be mated by a stranger. Percy will continue to look after him. Unless you’d like to volunteer to transport him to Camp Jupiter. Knowing the dangers of transporting an in heat omega, on top of being a very powerful demigod.” Chiron stated it knowing no one would take that challenge. It’d be way too risky. There really was no other way. 

“But, that does not mean things will not be changing.” Chiron went to a small desk and dug through the drawer. He brought out a small box. 

“The camp was able to obtain some heat suppressants. This will make it so Nico’s scent will be much less overpowering, and hopefully, he can stop scenting Percy. We also obtained rut suppressants, just in case” Chiron had gotten better at talking about this. He mostly just seemed pretty fed up with it all. 

The atmosphere of the room was tense. No one said anything. 

“Come on, Percy.” Nico stood up, and addressed me. 

“Nico?” Will asked, but Nico said nothing as he grabbed my arm and stormed out of the big house. 

The cool air hit me as I was dragged out, I don’t know why Nico was doing this. I also didn’t know why nobody was stopping us. 

Nico kept a tight grip on my arm as he marched all the way back to his cabin. I could hear the sing along happening in the distance, as if nothing happened. 

Nico opened the door and threw me in. Despite being nearly a foot shorter than me and scrawny as hell he really did have some hidden strength as I fell onto the cabin floor when he threw me. 

The door slammed, and I looked up at Nico. His eyes were pure black, glaring down at me. I thought he was going to kill me. His fists were balled up and his expression screamed murder. I could hear his breath pick up and hitch. 

Then he said something unexpected. 

“I want you to claim me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I’ll be continuing this, as I’ve already began writing the second chapter. Please leave critique!


End file.
